


fuck me, darlin

by tsunderestorm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Strap-Ons, Trans Character, Trans Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8829448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Jesse and Genji find something new they like together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> simply put, Genji fucks Jesse with a strap-on. I wrote this weeks ago but then a certain artist uploaded an incredible fanart and I figured hey, maybe I should put this online.

**“** You're so sexy, Jesse...” Genji says as he cradles Jesse's face in his hand, thumbing over the stubbly skin. They're sitting across from each on the bed, Genji's legs folded beneath him as he kneels and Jesse's legs hugging loosely around him. “You still want to try this, right?”

Jesse’s practically purring at the attention, the way Genji strokes up the bright green silicon jutting up from between his pretty legs as he looks him over. He tongues at his chapped bottom lip, gesturing with an inclination of his head as he whistles, his form of an eager answer. “Love your cock, baby...you're gonna fuck me with it, aintcha?”

Reassured, Genji nods enthusiastically as Jesse squirms back onto the bed, spreading his legs and _god,_ is that a sight. Genji's drunk on the look of him, all bronzed skin, the squish of his belly and the way his cock is drooling all over it in anticipation. His asshole looks delicious, the hairs around the slack rim wet with the lube he'd been working himself open with only moments before and if Genji weren't a man on a mission, he'd want to fuck him open with his tongue and watch him fall to pieces.

“Yeah, cowboy. I'm going to fuck you,” Genji says with a wink, and he _swears_ if Jesse had a tail he'd be thumping the bed with it, like an eager little puppy. His eyes are blown black and he's practically begging for it with just those alone, looking from Genji's face to the sweet pink of the straps holding the thick toy to his body and back again. Hungry, needy, high on anticipation. “You'd love that, wouldn't you?”

“Aw, darlin’...I sure would. Ain't you sweet,” Jesse says as his gaze runs down Genji's body again, as he reaches a hand down to jerk lazily at his own cock. No real rhythm to it, just a loose fist for him to fuck up into as he watches Genji with heavy lidded eyes, fixated on his boyfriend’s nimble hand mirroring his motions, slicking the toy up with lube. “Want it somethin’ fierce.”

It turns Genji on so much to see Jesse reduced to such a state and it warms his heart to see him be so patient, so eager and hungry for something they've never tried before. Genji is positively drenched, making every shift in motion a torturous sensation that makes him bite his lip and focus, anchor himself to reality before he slips over the edge. He’s already stupidly over-sensitive just from Jesse touching himself, from stretching his ass open with his fingers purely for Genji's benefit and the vibrator inside of him isn't helping.

“C'mere, baby,” Jesse says, releasing his cock so it bobs heavy against his belly, arms extending to curl around Genji as the smaller man moves forward, slotting up the blunt head of the dildo at Jesse's slicked-up entrance. Genji leans down to kiss him as he rocks his hips forward, eliciting a moan from Jesse to match his own as the vibrator inside him shifts, wracking his body in a wave of pleasure. Jesse's mouth is hot and wet, uncoordinated, like he's already been fucked out and Genji hasn't even gotten inside him yet.

It's a gorgeous sight. All of Jesse is.

Genji runs his hands up Jesse's legs - hairy, thick; corded muscle under his palms as he bends them back to get a better angle, to let the smooth head of the strap-on finally breach the rim of Jesse's eager body. He makes the _best_ noise when it spreads him wide, a low, choked sound as his hands wrap around Genji's neck and tangle in his hair, dragging him closer so he can bury his face in his neck and Genji murmurs “So good, you're doing so good, Jesse…”

He snaps his hips forward, inch by inch giving him more of the thick insistent spread of the toy until his thighs are seated flush with the fleshy globes of Jesse's ass, until he's given Jesse everything there is and he can press their bodies flush together: belly to belly, chest to chest, pinning Jesse's needy cock in between them and making him groan. The pressure, the friction, the way Genji moves as he thrusts so Jesse can smear trails of precum on his smooth tender stomach is dizzying.

“Shit, Genji...just, _hell -”_ he's whining, Genji thinks fondly, whining at a cock inside of him and the low sounds of Jesse's moans go straight through him, make something pool low and hot in his belly. It surges straight through, like a burn between his legs that makes him clench them tight together, one only gets worse when he fucks forward again and changes and the vibrator is back again. “Baby, you're so good with your hips, baby!”

Jesse is always talkative in bed but this is different, new, _so good._ Genji pulls back to rub his hands along Jesse’s thighs, find their way to Jesse's cock to work up a familiar rhythm on the thick column of flesh. His hand is joined only a second later by Jesse's rough palm, squeezing his grip tighter and bucking up into it, sliding down against the press of the dildo inside him from Genji's eager thrusts.

He groans out “fuck me, darlin’” and Genji's pussy _aches_ with desire, leaves him caught between humping against the insistent press of the vibrator and fucking forward deeper into Jesse. It feels good, too good, better than he ever could have hoped to give Jesse this and to let himself have it too.

Jesse comes quicker than expected, his cock pulsing as he coats Genji's stomach in spurts of milky white and Genji coaxes him through it, dragging his hand from the slick head down the shaft, the first blurts of his release making the slide easy and hot as he squeezes Jesse's balls. He wants it all, wants everything Jesse has and more.

“Jesse, baby…” Genji croons when Jesse’s done, cradling Jesse's tender cock in his palm as he stills his hips. Sitting back on his knees with a little yelp makes the vibrator’s sweet buzz becomes something undeniable again and it makes him squirm and he swears he can _feel_ Jesse's rumble of appreciation as he shudders against him. He's close; so close, it feels like, that if he had a little something extra he could just _get there_ and like a mind-reader, Jesse comes through.

He groans low, throaty, his eyes hooded. Hot as hell. The expression on his face is unashamed lust as he looks him over and Genji has never felt so sexy even despite things not going as anticipated, never felt so loved and appreciated and _wanted._

“Get those straps off ya, sweet thing, and let me see how much you liked givin’ it to me.”

Genji unsnaps the straps eagerly and sets the whole thing aside, moves to straddle one of Jesse's thighs. Slowly, with a finesse born of countless repetition, he starts rubbing against the hot, tense muscle, dragging a slick trail across it and matting the hair together. The vibrator is still inside and he rocks into the feeling of it, rides Jesse's thigh as he works it deeper inside of him. Jesse has one hand on his hip to guide him as the rock of his hips becomes less precise and he puts the other between his legs to thumb over his clit, swollen and on full display as he drags his pussy over Jesse’s thigh.

Genji’s panting as he rubs off on Jesse, his voice a high whine to match Jesse's from earlier as he fights to keep riding his leg with shaking thighs, with a body that's so damn close to orgasm he's losing focus. He doesn't dare to bear down with his full weight for fear it'll send him over the edge, too much pressure on his clit that will soak Jesse's leg and the bed beneath them but Jesse welcomes it, _wants_ it.

Everything burns too hot when he tips over the edge, his climax coursing through him like a shock and Jesse keeps him coming, makes sure it isn't over too soon and that Genji's a complete wrecked _mess_ when he's done.

“Ya like that, honey?” Jesse asks, moving his hand away from his clit slowly when Genji's moans turn to genuine, too-stimulated whimpers. Gently, he slips two fingers inside of him to extract the little vibe, clicking it off and setting it aside. “Took ya a little longer than usual to get there. What can I do better?”

Genji snuggles down against him, legs still straddling his thigh as he curls up with his head on Jesse's broad, sweaty chest. He's so sweet, so attentive. He wasn't sure what took so long - with Jesse, it's never a problem. No one has ever made him feel as good as his cowboy and he knows no one ever could or will.

“I loved it,” Genji says as Jesse runs a hand up and down his back, soothing. “You looked so cute, how could I not? Sometimes it just...doesn’t happen when you want it to, I guess?”

Jesse kisses his head and persistently murmurs “Maybe a different vibrator? Baby, I want you to come while you're fuckin’ me, make your hips jump like a cute little jackrabbit and just go _crazy_ with me.”

Just the idea of it makes a shiver run down Genji's spine, one that doesn't go unnoticed by Jesse. He can feel the laugh in his chest, low and husky and when he raises his head to look his boyfriend in the eye he's wearing that crooked grin that makes Genji want his face between his legs.

“Looks like it's gonna be sooner rather than later, huh?”


End file.
